Contact PD/PI: SHAKER, REZA NONE Overall: Summary Lead: Reza Shaker MD 5 year direct: NIH/NCATS: $16,140,360 Institution: $34,670,756 Total: $50,811,116 In CTSA 3.0, we will continue our relentless pursuit to transform clinical and translational research in southeastern Wisconsin and the science of clinical and translational (CT) research. We remain focused on and committed to expansion of an engaged, knowledgeable, and high performing CT workforce, refinement of proficient and innovative infrastructure to support CT research and science and removing all impediments to the performance of research. Our long-standing mission to foster a borderless, collaborative, and synergistic research and research training environment for our multi-institutional translational workforce, our community stakeholders and health system members to advance the clinical/translational science research and improve the health of our community, our nation, and beyond continues to drive our direction. We remain committed to working within the CTSA consortium to learn from our colleagues across the nation and to contribute to the growing body of knowledge in the CT field. The tri-lateral mutually learning ecosystem formed by our workforce, the community, and the health system shapes the framework for strategically moving forward and has led to the concept developed in this application of integrated clinical and research ensembles (ICREs) in which patients, clinical investigators, translational researchers, health system representatives, community members, population ambassadors, basic scientists, clinicians and others are brought together. We will further expand our outreach into the communities we serve, reaching deeper into underserved communities, and will incorporate CT research across the life span to pediatric, geriatric and underrepresented populations. In the end, our goal is to use our hard-earned experience and extended capabilities to address the unmet health needs of our patients and our community while persevering to advance our infrastructure and workforce development programs to meet the standards of the developing field of translational science and research.